


These are the Things that Make Me Smile

by RavenTao



Series: Drrr drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Happy, Just a very short drabble on why Shinra is happy, Mostly Celty, One Shot, Shinra is happy for a lot of things, Short drabble is short, Word challenge drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Challenge word: HappyCharacter: Shinra Kishitani.These are thing that make me smile, this is all the stuff that makes life worth while.





	

Challenge word: Happy.

Character: Shinra.

 

   Shinra Kishitani liked to think of himself as a happy person. He had the love of his life, the job of his dreams, a plethora of diverse friends, a city that never sleeps, and all the excitement he could ever want. And that alway put a smile on his face. His friends were always interesting and finding new ways to hurt themselves. To come to him for a quick fix. His lovely wife Celty was becoming more open and honest about her feelings, even if she was too shy and tsundere to admit it.

   Shinra Kishitani was happy. Because he woke up every morning to his wife’s body turned on her side and tracing her hands over the dips and scars on his stomach and chest. Because he could see the content way her smoke would plum from her neck when she didn’t know he was awake to notice it. Because no matter the day he had, he always got to go to bed with the most incredible woman to ever exist. Because he was constantly learning new things about her. Because he loved her unconditionally. And she loved him back, and no matter the day he had, that made everything okay.

   Celty Sturluson made him happy.

   Celty Sturluson was his happiness. And no one could take that away from him. Not aliens, not color gangs, not cops, and definitely not Izaya. His own little slice of happiness was that shared condo with his beautiful wife, and all her mysterious secrets. And that was enough. He would never need to ask for more.

   Unless it was kids. He would love to have kids. But that was a battle for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, but I wanted to get out of this rut I've been in. So, of course, another drabble series! 
> 
> Maybe the next one will be for No. 6 or something.
> 
> Anyway, did you like it? Was it horrible? What'd you think? ^_^
> 
> Ps. This was written on my phone, so if there are any mistakes I didn't catch, I'm super sorry. Just point them out and I'll fix it in a jiffy.
> 
> \- RavenTao


End file.
